deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 0-1: Find Katey Zombrex
is the first case in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. Between Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2, Chuck Greene, the hero of both sequels flees Vegas with his daughter Katey. In need of fuel and looking to stock up on supplies, Chuck and Katey stopped at the small desert town of Still Creek, shortly after their arrival a containment zone is breached and the undead begin to shuffle into town. Then someone steals Chuck’s truck. With Katey needing a shot of Zombrex very soon, Chuck searches Still Creek for the drug, and a way out of town.Chuck leaves Katey to find Zombrex. After traveling through the small town, Chuck then discovers a road block with an overturned ambulance which may have Zombrex inside.Tyndis, Case Zero (Xbox 360), Justin.tv. (August 21, 2010).Owen, Malcolm. E3 2010 – Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Fact Sheet, Gamertactics, (June 17, 2010). Overview Radio: This is Rebecca Chang reporting live from just outside Law Vegas. It has been almost twelve hours since the first reports of a zombie outbreak in Law Vegas. The death toll is estimated to be over on hundred thousand, and as many as a staggering one million people may be infected. To ensure that the contagion does not spread, the military has set up a fifty mile perimeter outside Las Vegas. They have "shoot to kill" orders for anyone off the main roads. Military and government personnel are screening everyone at the roadblocks before allowing them to leave the quarantine area. The number of vehicles leaving the city has trickled to a stop in the last few hours, an ominous sign that few survivors remain…Sources say that the controversial drug Zombrex, which is said to inhibit the zombification process for a period of twelve hours, is being widely administered. Anyone discovered to be infected but not yet turned will be quarantined and reportedly given medical attention. Katey: No daddy! No! Chuck: Nobody likes shots, honey. But it is very important that you get this! Katey: Daddy, I don't like shots. Chuck: You won't have to take another one for a long time. A whole twelve hours. Katey: Maybe we'll run out. Chuck: Sorry sweetie. Daddy's got a few more. Radio: The fate of the quarantined remains unclear at this time. The government has issued no statements regarding where they will be taken, or what will become of them. Chuck: Hello? Anybody here?...Katey, stay right here…Hey! That's my truck! Stop!...Son of a bitch! The Zombrex… Katey: Daddy, there's a man over there. Chuck: We're ok now honey. They can't get in. :Second cutscene, immediately following the first Chuck: Katey, Daddy loves you so much. Katey: But where are you going? Chuck: I have to go get some more Zombrex and figure out how to get us out of here. Katey: But no, Daddy, I don't even like Zombrex! Chuck: I know, honey. But it's very important, you need another one before bedtime. You stay here. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can. Katey: You're not afraid of those bad people outside? Chuck: Nothing's going to stop me from keeping you safe.Tyndis, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (Xbox 360), Justin.tv. (August 20, 2010). 1:05. }} Walkthrough Gallery File:Case 0-1 watch screen.png References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Cases